


I Can't Go To Work Today

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her determination to get back out and go to her job was waning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Go To Work Today

**Author's Note:**

> cottoncandy_bingo: soft. OTP challenge: 2. Cuddling together.

  
The covers were kicked off to the side, so only her calf was covered. She wasn't too cold, though, not with another body pressed close to her. Nice and soft, with full curves...her determination to get back out and go to her job was waning. A lot. Heather shifted and she remembered little bruises, kiss marks to hide away in the morning.

Nephenee bit her lip. This wouldn't do. Not at all.

She reached down and pulled the covers up, anyways. It wouldn't do to have Heather getting cold. She could stay a little longer, and eat on the way there if need be. It'd be worth it in the end.

Just as she started to sneak away, she felt arms about her waist.

"I really do have to go to work, Heather," Nephenee said.

Heather groaned. "Nooope. No work. None at all."

"I gotta be productive," Nephenee said.

"Productive, eh? We'll be productive _together._ "

She squeezed Nepehnee's bottom, and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to get you _so_ pregnant."

"That's not even possible, science and all..." Nephenee protested.

"Screw science! _We will make our own awesome lesbian baby to spite them._ "

"And if it's a boy?" Nephenee said.

"Then he'll be a lesbian too," Heather said.

"Come on, Nephenee. Just think of all the things we can do together today if you call in sick," Heather said. Her voice was sensual, seductive, and making Nephenee's will fall by the minute.

Heather twirled a bit of Nephenee's thick blue hair in her fingers. "We could eat late brunch and cuddle in bed all day...between the all the _other things_ we'd be doing to fill the time," She leaned in to whisper something utterly naughty into Nephenee's ears. Nephenee flushed bright red at the suggestion even as her heart pounded. Nephenee known Heather a while, but she still was a mite bit flustered at just how brazen she was.

"You're a horrible corruptin' force, you know that?" Nephenee said. Already she felt flushed, her pulse racing as Heather traced a finger along her arm.

Heather laughed. "Exactly as planned. Now go on, tell me what a _bad, bad_ girl I am."

"Bad enough to get a bad performance check. Bad enough to get _fired_."

"Mmm. That sounds wonderful. We could run off together, without a care in the world."

"We still gotta eat," Nephenee said.

"I'll steal you all the apples you need," Heather said. "Enough to make an apple pie."

"I don't think we can live on apples, Heather."

"Then I'll steal you all kinds of things. All the food you could want, and pretty things for me to take off of you."

"Or, I could go to work and we could make it in time for supper at my momma's house tomorrow."

"And I could get glared at by your family for leading their baby astray. Mine sounds much more fun," Heather said.

For just a little bit, Nephenee let herself imagine what kind of like she could have on the road with Heather. She could almost feel the wind in her hair, some wild life they'd never have. She was a dependable girl, and she didn't abandon her folks just like that. Heather would really want to go, anyways. Not with her mother ill.

But they could dream, sometimes.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take today off so we can check on your mother, but you have to come for family dinner and not sneak out the window like last time."

"Curses, my plans of keeping you in bed all day seem somewhat foiled," Heather said.

"What about a half day?" Nephenee said.

"Ah, your sweet and dependable nature will be the end of me. A half day it is," Heather said.

She nestled deeper into Heather's arms. The warmth of another body close, and the pull of a sleepy morning spent with the one she loved best.

Some things were just too good to pass up.

__

I can't go to work today  
'cause there's nothing that I'd rather do  
than spend the day alone with you

-work today, lightning love


End file.
